Oftentimes a surgical mesh fabric or other prosthetic repair fabric is used during a surgical repair of a hernia or other tissue defect. The prosthetic repair fabric may be placed in an open procedure or laparoscopically. To secure the repair fabric in place, one or more fasteners may be deployed through the prosthetic repair fabric and into the underlying tissue.